Field
The specification relates to a protective case design for a personal electronics device (PED), and in particular to a case design that includes a first configuration configured to protect the PED in standalone operation, and a second configuration configured to protect both the PED and a plug-in accessory when the accessory is coupled to the PED.
Description of Related Art
A variety of plug-in accessories for PEDs are increasingly available. Some accessories, such as thermal cameras or thermal sensors that mount to a PED interface connector, such as a lightning or micro-USB connector common to smartphones, may be desirable for use outdoors or in other such challenging and rugged environments. To make PEDs more resistant to damage in challenging and rugged environments, or for everyday use, a user may elect to attach a protective case to the PED.